Valentines Day
by Axis29
Summary: It that time a year again, and Nishikata is expecting his friend Takagi to tease him about it being valentines day, the only problem, she doesn't seem to be around. Is she really absent? And if so, what will happen with Nishikata? Will something happen with Nishikata?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there, so this story is something I wrote in my spare time while writing the other one that I worked on that hasn't been posted yet. I'm still working on doing some finishing touches for it, so in the meantime, here this is. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

It was a seemingly calm day, yet Nishikata was not going to be fooled by some good weather. No, he knew that today of all days was a day to be on his guard more than ever. "Valentines Day." He said as he walked to school. "Again."

He let out a sigh and looked at the ground as he walked. "Last year, Takagi gave me that obligatory chocolate and I also got that one box from a secret admirer, so I wonder what's going to happen this year."

He continued his walk with his guard up, knowing that at any moment, Takagi might jump out from nowhere and try to scare him. "Not that she would be able to." He said sounding not too confident. "I mean, I don't scare that easy." He continued to look around, but nothing came. _'Where is she? I know she sometimes likes to play on my expectations, but she should have ambushed me by now.' _He placed his hand on his chin and began thinking. _'Then again, maybe she knows that I know that, and is planning something based around it.' _He glanced around again. _'But then again, maybe she's just waiting for me to drop my guard.'_

He continued on his way to school, expecting something to happen, yet nothing coming. "Okay, this is not right." He said as he reached the gates. "Let's see." He looked over to the bike rack and saw that it was noticeably lacking his friend's bike. "Her bikes not here, and it's not like her to sleep in. Maybe this is part of her plan." He continued onwards, to the inside of the school, where he found his friends Takao and Kimura standing against the wall near the entrance.

"Hey guys." He greeted. "What's up? You seem down."

"Why do you think?" Takao asked.

"It's Valentines Day, and we're probably not going to get anything." Kimura finished.

"Oh, well, I'm probably in the same boat."

"DON'T TRY TO COMFORT US!" Takao snapped. "You're probably going to get some great chocolate from Takagi!"

"TAKAGI AND I AREN'T LIKE THAT!" Nishikata retorted.

"But you're still probably going to get chocolate from her."

"No." Nishikata said as he turned away blushing. "I ... I haven't even seen her yet today."

"Wait, you haven't?" Kimura asked sounding a little concerned.

"Yeah, sometimes she walks to school with me, but I didn't bump into her today. What's more, her bikes not here."

Takao smiled as he adjusted his glasses. "Maybe she's absent, and if that's the case," He pointed towards Nishikata. "YOU'RE GOING TO BE IN THE SAME BOAT AS US!"

"I ..." He paused as he remembered the obligatory chocolate he got from her last year. "Actually, she did give me some obligatory chocolate because we're friends last year, so I guess that counts."

"Yeah, yeah, keep bragging." Takao retorted.

"I'm not bragging, I'm simply saying that I have a friend who's a girl, thus she gave me some small chocolate." He crossed his arms and sighed. "It was like one small piece anyway. And I doubt she was the secret admirer that-" He covered his mouth as his mind finally caught up, but it was already too late.

"Secret what?" Takao asked.

"It's no big deal! And whoever it was, she didn't do anything other than giving me something for Valentines Day, so I doubt she still likes me." He shoved his hands into his pockets and looked away. "Still wish I knew who she was, I would have liked to have at least returned the favor on white day."

"I guess that's one upside to not having someone give you chocolate." Kimura began. "You don't have to get them something for white day."

"I think it would have been a small price to pay." Takao added.

"Well in any event, I'll see you two in class." Nishikata waved goodbye and made his way to his shoe locker. "Man, I wish I knew who she was." He felt his heart rate pick up and a strange feeling come over him. "What is this?" He asked as he placed a hand on his chest. _'I'm thinking about a girl who may very well have romantic feelings for me, does that mean ... this is ... affection?' _He sighed as he looked up. _'Takagi knows who she was, she said so herself, and now I really want to know who she is, that way I can see if I really like her or not.' _He sighed as he reached his locker. _'But it's not like she's going to leave me chocolates again.'_

Nishikata opened his locker and stared blankly at a small box that was inside. "Hmm?"


	2. Chapter 2

***Cracks knuckles* time for a mass posting spree, get ready for more chapters incoming.**

* * *

Nishikata continued to stand there for a moment, staring at the box sitting in his locker. "Okay ..." He looked around to make sure no one was looking before quickly putting it into his bag. _'This is probably some joke ... but ... then again'- _He finished placing it into his bag and changed his shoes before making his way to class.

As he walked, he took a moment to detour into a side hallway where he opened his bag and glanced inside. _'Now let's see here.' _There were thankfully labels on the box, but it said little more than 'happy valentines day Nishikata.' _'Well this is definitely chocolate, just like last year.' _He paused as he began to look at it closer. _'But ... there were no labels on the one from last year, but this is probably Takagi playing a trick on me.'_

He closed his bag and continued making his way to class. _'I bet Takagi's waiting there for me, waiting to act out whatever stage two of her plan is, well not today, I'm ready for you Takagi.' _Though as he got there, he found that there was no sign of the girl, even though there were plenty of other students there. _'Maybe she stepped out. Doesn't matter, though, I'm not going to let her get the best of me this time.' _He thought as he walked over to his desk.

_'I'm just going to have to play a trick back at her. Now, if I knew who her crush was ... no, I'm not stooping that low, I'll need to find another way.' _He reached into his desk, and began pulling out his things for first period. _'She'll try and make a move as soon as she returns, and then, it'll at least be over.'_

As Nishikata waited, he noticed Mina rush to the front of the class, holding a bag of some kind. "Hey everyone!" She exclaimed. "I've got chocolate for everyone again so come up and take some!"

_'Didn't she learn her lesson from last time?' _Nishikata thought as all the girls walked up to receive Mina's homemade chocolate. _'Any minute now, the teachers going to take them away.'_

"Mina." Sanae said from the door. "Teachers coming."

Mina quickly shoved the bag into her school bag and rushed back to her seat before the teacher could arrive. _'I guess she's learned, or her friends have. Either way ... wait, the teachers coming?' _He looked at the clock and saw that class was just moments from starting. _'But ... where's Takagi?'_

As he sat there, something hit him. _'Wait a second.' _He opened his bag again and looked at the label inside. _'This ... isn't Takagi's handwriting.' _The handwriting looked a little messy, not something Takagi was known for. _'This ... can't be her.'_

"All right class, just a reminder." Mr. Tanabe began as he entered the room. "If I, or any teacher, sees any chocolate today, it gets confiscated, I've already had to confiscate from three underclassmen already so you have been warned."

_'Three already?' _Nishikata thought to himself. _'I may need to be careful, I don't want this confiscated.'_

Nishikata pulled out his pencil and looked at the seat to his right once more. _'Is she still not here?'_

"All right class, let's get started."

The class continued on as Nishikata occasionally glanced to the seat next to him, wondering what had happened to Takagi. _'I don't think I can remember a time when she ever missed class. If she is sick, then she couldn't have given me the box of chocolate ... so that would mean ... It ... might actually be the same girl as last year.' _He shook his head. _'No, it doesn't feel like it's the same person.' _He sighed as he dropped his head. _'Which means I'm probably going to have to let someone down.' _He paused. _'Wait, why does it matter? I don't know who she is and I don't know who this new girl is, what's the difference?'_

As soon as class ended, Nishikata pulled out his phone and began sending a text to Takagi. "I just hope she's okay." He said as he typed.

**Nishikata: **Hey, Takagi, are you okay? You weren't in class today.

He put his phone away and began getting ready for his next class. Before he could finish, however, he felt his phone vibrate signaling that he had received a text. "That was fast." He pulled out his phone and looked to see it was Takagi.

**Takagi: **Yeah, I came down with a bad fever last night and my mom made me call out today.

**Nishikata: **Are you going to be alright?

**Takagi: **Honestly? I don't know, I can barely make it out of my bed to get to the bathroom. I'm on some pretty heavy meds though, so I should feel a little better soon.

_'I can't ask her about the chocolate, she ... wait, why can't I ask her?' _He continued trying to think of a reason, but he couldn't come up with anything other than it just felt wrong. _'Well ... I could dance around the subject.'_

**Nishikata: **That sucks, and on Valentines day too.

**Takagi: **Yeah, and I was all set to give my crush some chocolate, but now I can't.

Nishikata felt a pit form in his stomach. _'She ... wanted to ... give her crush some chocolate?'_

**Nishikata: **Well, you can always do it tomorrow and say that you were out yesterday.

**Takagi: **Then he'll know it was me.

**Nishikata: **So you're not going to give it directly to him?

**Takagi: **No, I want it to be a secret.

**Nishikata: **I see. On another note, do you want me to bring you your homework after school today?

Takagi didn't respond right away and Nishikata began to gather his things again. "She wanted to give her crush chocolate." He shook his head as he continued getting ready for his next class. "Not that I'm ... upset or anything ... am I?"

It was at that moment that Takagi finally replied.

**Takagi: **You miss me that much?

Nishikata blushed as he read the text.

**Nishikata: **What? No! I just promised that I would visit you if you were sick, remember? I mean, if you want me to, of course.

**Takagi: **I know, and I'd really appreciate it if you stopped by if it's not too much trouble.

Nishikata felt a weight lift from his chest.

**Nishikata: **Great, I'll bring your homework with me.

**Takagi: **Okay, I'll see you then.

Nishikata put his phone away as a weight formed in his chest. _'She's sick, she never gets sick. Is she going to be okay? Is there something else I should bring?' _He shook his head. _'I'll ask when I'm about to leave, first period just ended, so there's still a long way to go.'_

He began making his way out of the classroom, but soon, a strange feeling began to overtake him. _'Why do I ... feel so anxious?' _His mind began working out pieces of what he was feeling. _'Takagi ... said she wanted it to be a secret ... does that mean last year-' _He struggled as he tried to process the rest. _'Did she ... give me ... chocolate? No, I'm not her crush ...' _He began to blush. _'Am I?' _His eyes went wide as he stopped walking. _'Wait, she couldn't have given me the box this year, and I feel like I need to turn down whoever gave me chocolate this year. But last year ... she could have ... and I want to know who that girl is ... do I ... like Takagi?' _He began walking again and tilted his head to the side to shake it, but froze. _'Every time she talks about her crush, or when she hints about being close to another boy, I get anxious. No, I want to get back at her, I can't be in love with her.' _He began to imagine her smile and felt his heart jump. _'I ... don't think I am.'_


	3. Chapter 3

The day continued, but even though Takagi was absent, it was anything but calm; Nishikata's nerves were going wild as the idea that he might love Takagi was the only thing he could think of. "What has my life come to?" He asked himself as he made his way towards lunch.

He quickly found Takao, Kimura, and Hamaguchi who were all sitting together, looking upset to some degree. "Hey guys." Nishikata greeted. "You having as great a day as I am?"

"Depends." Takao began. "Did you get chocolate from Takagi?"

Nishikata forced a laugh and looked off to the side. "No, she's out sick today."

"Then yes, my day is just as miserable."

"Also, once again, Takagi and I aren't dating." He said as he took a seat next to Hamaguchi. "How about you Hamaguchi? You get any from Houjou yet?"

"No." He said as he turned away. "But the day isn't over yet!"

Nishikata laughed again, then turned to Kimura, who was sitting in front of him. "I take it you and Takao haven't gotten any either?"

"No." Kimura said as he shook his head. "And I was really hoping to get some of Mina's chocolate."

"You said that last year as well." Takao stated. "Do you have a crush on her or something?"

"I don't know." He said as he looked down at his lunch. "Hey Hamaguchi, what's it feel like to have a crush on someone?"

Hamaguchi sighed as he looked down at his food. "Well, it's hard to explain. It's kinda like ... you heard about the butterflies, right?"

"Yeah, but I've never actually eaten butterflies, so I don't know what that feels like."

Hamaguchi's eye twitched as he tried to explain it again. "Well, they make you feel ... happy ... yet nervous for some reason ... there's this ... thing ... that happens ... where you ... kinda ..." He began making strange motions with his hands. "Like that, you know?"

Kimura looked at him confused as Nishikata looked down at his lunch.

_'Having a crush on someone, huh?' _He thought to himself. _'Well, if I did have a crush on her ...' _He began to think of how he would describe it and couldn't help but smile.

"Then there's this ... I don't know, it's kinda-"

"You want to be with them and you want them to want to be with you." Nishikata interrupted.

"EXACTLY!" Hamaguchi exclaimed as he pointed to Nishikata. "That's the simplest way to describe it."

"I see." Kimura looked to Nishikata. "Is that how you feel about Takagi?"

Nishikata smiled softly as he continued to look at his lunch. "Yeah." He muttered softly before realizing what he had said. "I MEAN NO! I READ THAT ONLINE! I DON'T ... LOVE HER OR ANYTHING!"

"Um, excuse me." Came a soft voice from the far side of the table. All the guys looked over to see a girl with long brown hair, nervously fidgeting as she tried to avoid eye contact with everyone. "C-can one of you tell me where Cozzy is?"

"Cozzy?" Takao asked before pointing to a table behind the girl. "I think he usually sits there."

"Thank you." The girl said with a bow before leaving.

"Man, Cozzy's lucky." Takao said. "An underclassman has a crush on him."

"You don't know she has a crush on him." Hamaguchi replied. "Not to mention, how do you know she's an underclassman?"

"I'm fairly sure she's a first year, if she was a third year, then she probably wouldn't have approached and out right asked." Kimura added.

Nishikata shrugged and turned back to look at his lunch, but as he did, his mind went back to thinking of Takagi. _'Oh, come on!'_ He thought between images of her. _'Maybe I should just tell the other girl-'_ His eyes went wide with realization. _'Right! I need to try to find out who she is! But I can't let these guys know, they'd be pissed at me.'_

"How about we stop talking about all these Valentine's Day fails for now, it's only going to make us feel bad."

"Best idea I've heard all day." Takao replied.

Lunch had finished without much else happening, and Nishikata was able to switch his focus as he returned to class. _'Who could she be?' _He thought as he began making his way back to class. _'Now let's see, it's not ... Takagi.' _His mind began to slowly go back to thinking about her as he quickly switched his train of thought. _'Of course not, and I know it's not Mano or Houjou. Mano is infatuated with Nakai and Houjou ... well ... I'll admit, I'm not mature by any means. So, that leaves ... the rest of the school.'_

He continued walking until he rounded a corner and bumped into Nakai and Mano who looked as if they were talking about something. "Oh, hi guys." He said as he moved to get a better look at them, only to notice that Mano had handed Nakai a small box. _'Oh ... um.' _"Am I interrupting something?"

"Uh ... no." Mano said. "I ... you're not interrupting anything."

"So what are you up to?" Nakai asked. "Headed back to class?"

"Well," He paused as an idea popped into his head. _'Wait, maybe ... I could see if they know anything.'_ Nishikata began to scratch the back of his head nervously. "I ... have a question ... about something."

"Well, go ahead, you know I'm always willing to help."

"Well ... honestly ... it's a little embarrassing, I got an anonymous Valentines present this morning, and I'm trying to find out who it is."

"Wait a second." Mano began. "I haven't seen Takagi all day today."

"She's out sick, not to mention, I'm not talking about the obligatory stuff that she gave me last year, I mean actual boxes."

"She didn't ... nevermind. Sorry to say, I haven't heard anything, I couldn't even tell you if they were in our class."

Nishikata sighed. "Well ... why me?"

"Maybe they found out that you're the strongest guy in our school and find that attractive." Nakai suggested.

"I don't have anything else going for me though." Nishikata shook his head. "But if you guys don't know then I'm going to have to try something else. You won't tell anyone about this, right?"

"Your secrets safe with me." Nakai stated.

"I don't think I want to tell anyone." Mano added.

"Thanks guys." Nishikata said as he let out a sigh of relief. _'Man, I just hope that I manage to live through this ordeal.'_


	4. Chapter 4

School was drawing to a close, and Nishikata was no closer to figuring out who it was who had given him the chocolate. _'Maybe I should just give up, if they want to tell me, then they'll give me another hint.'_

He threw his bag over his shoulder and made his way up to the teacher. "Uh, excuse me, Mr. Tanabe?"

"Hm?" Mr. Tanabe began as he looked up. "Nishikata, you've been especially non disruptive today, is there something I can help you with?"

"I ... promised Takagi I'd bring her the school work that she missed today."

"Right." He began to reach down to a bag that was next to his chair.

"Huh?" Came a voice from behind him. He turned around to see one of Takagi's friends, the one with the ponytail, standing right behind him. "I was going to bring it to her."

"She asked me to do it this morning." Nishikata replied.

"I can take care of it for you, I have something else I have to return to her anyway."

"She lives near me, it would be easier for me to do it."

"She's my friend and I want to check up on her."

_'Ooo, good move.' _Nishikata thought for a moment before coming up with a comeback. "Well, I promised to visit her if she ever got sick and I need to keep my word."

"Why don't you both go?" Mr. Tanabe said, clearly getting tired of the conversation.

Nishikata looked at the other girl before shrugging. "I mean ... I don't have any problem with that."

"Yeah, I don't mind it either."

"Good." Mr. Tanabe handed the bag to Nishikata, then went back to what he was doing.

Both Nishikata and Takagi's friend walked out of the room, awkwardly glancing at each other, as if they had both been trapped in an awkward situation. "So." Nishikata began. "You're one of Takagi's close friends?"

"Yeah." She replied almost annoyed.

"I ... never got your name."

"Really Nishikata?" She said as if trying to show off.

"Impressive, you managed to guess a name that's shouted in class almost every day." Nishikata retorted as he tied the bag with Takagi's homework to his.

The girl sighed and shook her head. "I guess you have a point, my name is Sumire Takagawa."

"Nice to meet you." He replied as he offered a hand.

"Uh ... Likewise." Takagawa replied as she shook his hand. "It's nice to formally meet you as well."

The two of them continued making their way to the shoe cubbies, with much less awkward tension in the air. "Hey, mind if I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Takagawa replied.

"Did ... you give out any chocolate today?"

"Huh? Why do you ask that?"

"I have my reasons, so did you?"

"Y-yeah, but it wasn't serious, just some small things."

"Oh, great. By the way, do you know of anyone in our class who ... did?"

"I ... don't think so ... and even if I did, I wouldn't tell you."

"I know that part." He reached into his bag and pulled out the small box he received this morning. "I just want to know if the person who gave this to me is in our class or not."

She looked at the box, as if about to panic. "I ... I ... don't-" She looked away and began thinking. "Okay, maybe there were two or three girls in our class who gave out serious chocolate, but I'm fairly sure none of them were for you."

"Ge, thanks." He said as he reached his shoe cubby. "Wait, then who gave me the chocolate last year?"

Takagawa stood there for a moment before she began to look nervous. "I ... I have no idea."

"Well, whatever, let's just go."

"I need to change my shoes first."

"Oh, right."

After waiting for Takagawa, the two of them headed out on their way to Takagi's house.

Meanwhile, Kimura and Takao were in the school, standing against one of the walls in the hallway. "So, not a single chocolate again." Takao said dejectedly.

"Yeah, that's just our luck."

"Hey!" Came a voice that began approaching them. Both Takao and Kimura looked over to see Mina running towards them with a bag in her hand. "You two are in our class, right?"

"Yeah." Takao replied.

"Great, I have some left over chocolate, want some?"

Both Takao and Kimura's faces lit up. "I mean ... if you have left over then sure." Kimura replied.

"Great!" She took out one bag and handed it to Kimura. "Here you go." She reached into her bag again and looked to Takao. "And ... um ..." She continued fishing around in her bag, but didn't pull anything out. "That's strange." She turned it upside down and shook it. "I could have sworn I had two extra, guess I only had the one." She looked at Takao, feeling apologetic. "Sorry."

Takao stood there utterly dejected as he and Kimura watched Mina run back to her friends Sanae and Yukari. "How ... how ..."

"You want to share?" Kimura asked.

"I don't need your pity!" Takao said as he marched off.

Back with the others, Nishikata and Takagawa were still making their way to Takagi's house without exchanging so much as a word. _'Why does this ... not feel off?' _Nishikata thought to himself. _'I should be on my toes, yet for some reason, I don't feel like that in the slightest, even though I'm walking with a girl.' _He mentally sighed and continued walking. _'Maybe it's just Takagi because she always teases me.'_ He let out a sigh. _'Or, maybe it's because I really do like her.' _He thought as if more submitting to the idea.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Takagawa asked.

"Uh, what's up?"

"You and Takagi always walk home together, right? Why is that?"

"Well, one reason is that we live close to each other, so we'd be walking along the same path."

She shook her head. "No, that's the reason you _can _walk with her, I want to know why you want to."

"Oh, to get back at her for constantly teasing me of course."

"Are you sure that's it?" She asked as if accusing him of something.

"Well ... yeah, I mean, we're also friends and that's one of the few times we can hang out but ... she's always trying to tease me and I want to get back at her."

"Are you sure it's not because you like her?"

"Why is everyone asking that!?" Nishikata snapped. "Every time the subject of Takagi and I walking home together comes up, people always assume that it's because I like her, or that we're dating, is it so impossible to assume that a boy and a girl walk together just because they're friends?"

"No." Takagawa said as she looked back to the road ahead. "But I have noticed that you try to spend time with her more often than not."

"So? That doesn't mean I love her either." _'What is her deal? Why does she care if I have feelings for Takagi or not? Even if I do like her, it's not why I walk home with her. At least ... I don't think it is.'_

"Okay, then, let me ask another question. That valentine's chocolate you got, it can't be from Takagi, right? How do you feel about that person?"

Nishikata looked up as he thought about the question. "Well ... I guess ... I feel flattered ... but ... I don't know, not much else I guess."

"Uh huh, and what about that one from last year that you mentioned?"

Nishikata felt his heart skip as his cheeks flushed a bright red. "I ... it ..." He grabbed his chest as his hands began to shake. "It was different last year."

"Is that so?" She asked with a smile. "Or is it that the one from this year couldn't have been from a special someone that might have given you the one from last year?"

Nishikata turned to look at her with as his face turned even redder. "How ... who? Takagi? No, I ... I already told you, I don't feel that way about her at all!"

"The look on your face says otherwise." She said as she looked at the road.

_'Damn it, why did she have to bring Takagi up? Why is it today of all days I can't stop thinking of her?' _He began to imagine himself at school, with Takagi standing in front of him, handing him a box of chocolates on Valentine's Day. "T-Takagi."

"I called it."

"No you didn't! Because I don't like her like that!"

"Looks to me like she's found a permanent home deep in your heart."

Nishikata was beginning to feel dizzy as he turned away. "Even if that is true,which it isn't, she doesn't like me, and what's it matter to you? Are you jealous or something?"

She didn't respond right away, which made Nishikata look back at her out of curiosity; her face was bright red and she had taken a few steps away from him. "I ... I DON'T LIKE YOU LIKE THAT!" She exclaimed. "I don't care if you have a crush on my best friend, I just wanted to know for her sake!"

Nishikata felt as if he had just heard something he wasn't supposed to. "I ... didn't mean that."

"Huh?"

"I mean, are you jealous that I get to walk home with her every day and you, her best friend, don't."

Her face went even redder as she turned away. "I ... no, I mean, I wish I could but I'm not ... jealous or anything."

_'Why does it feel like one of those two statements was a lie?' _He looked at her again and noticed the embarrassed look appeared kinda familiar. "That was actually easier than I thought it was."

"What was?"

"Getting you flustered."

She blushed again as she turned away and resumed walking. "Geez, is that all you think about? Teasing people?"

"Well, no, in fact it wasn't satisfying at all."

"Excuse me?!"

"The only person I want to get back at is Takagi, I don't care about teasing anyone else. I guess it just kinda happened."

"Oh ... right." She looked back at the road and the silence returned, though Nishikata couldn't shake one strange feeling.

_'Why do I feel like ... she's hiding something?'_


	5. Chapter 5

Nishikata and Takagawa had arrived at Takagi's house and were standing in front of the door, unsure what to do. "So ... you want to knock?" Takagawa asked.

"I've never been inside, or met her parents."

"Neither have I."

Nishikata took a deep breath, reached out, and knocked a few times. _'This is no big deal Nishikata, you're just dropping off her homework, maybe saying hi and asking her how she's doing if she's feeling well enough for visitors.'_

Before long, the door slowly opened, and a woman that looked like a grown up version of Takagi was at the door. "Hi." Nishikata began. "We're Takagi's friends, we came to drop off her homework."

"Oh, yes, she told me you'd be coming." She took a moment, then pointed at him. "Nishikata, right?"

"Yes ma'am."

"And," She turned to Takagawa. "I'm sorry, my daughter didn't tell me anyone else was coming."

"Takagawa." She replied. "I just tagged along to see how she was doing."

"Ah, she's told me a lot about both of you." She stepped to the side and motioned for them to come in. "Well come in, I'll ask her if she's up for visitors."

"Thanks mam." Nishikata replied before he and Takagawa walked in.

Nishikata and Takagawa began taking off their shoes as the woman began walking upstairs. "I'll only be a minute, you're free to sit down in the kitchen if you wish."

"Thanks ma'am." Nishikata said again.

They both made their way to the kitchen but remained standing as they placed their bags on the table and Nishikata untied the bag with Takagi's homework. "Hey, Nishikata?" Takagawa began. "Do you by chance ... know Takagi's first name?"

"Nope." Nishikata replied.

"Yeah, me neither."

As they waited, Nishikata began thinking. _'I have no idea if Takagawa actually likes me or not ... I mean, even if she does, I really don't feel the same. Though, Takagi did mention that there was someone in our class that has a crush on me.' _He sighed and turned to her. "Hey, may I ask you a question?"

"What's up?"

"Takagi told me that there was someone in our class that had a crush on me ... do you know who that is?"

She stared at him as if taken aback. "I ... know who she is ... but I'm not going to tell you."

"I figured that part, I just wanted to know if you knew."

"Why?"

"Do you think I should ask her out?"

"Um, wouldn't that be obvious?"

"I don't know, is it?"

Takagawa was about to answer, but after a moment, began thinking. "Wow, that's ... not as easy to answer as I thought it would be." She continued thinking, and ultimately, just shrugged. "I don't know what to tell you."

Nishikata sighed. "Thanks anyway." _'Based on her reaction, it's probably not her, that's actually a relief. I still wonder who it could be.' _He paused as another question came to mind. "By the way, what did you need to return to her?"

"Oh." She opened her bag and pulled out a small book. "I almost forgot, I need to return this to her."

Nishikata's heart almost stopped at the sight of the manga in front of him. "One hundred percent unrequited love, volume five."

_'That's mine! I mean, sure, Takagi asked if she could lend it out, but I had no idea that I would be coming face to face with it here! I could probably just tell her and ... no, no, there's no way that's happening.' _"I've ... occasionally caught the anime on T.V."

"Yeah, that's probably for the best; it's one of the very few times when the anime does it better. The manga is divided into small chapters which come out monthly and are occasionally pulled together into a volume. You can't even see the timeline in the manga."

_'Wow ... I had no idea she was such a fan.'_

"The anime takes those chapters and organizes them, adding a little bit here and there to make it better and give it a more cohesive storyline."

"You ...know a lot about it."

"Yeah, I have volumes one through four, but I'm missing the rest and it goes all the way to twelve at this point. I've just been too tight on money to get them."

"Well, that must suck."

"Yeah."

A few moments later, Takagi's mom came back downstairs to greet the two of them again. "Hi, so she said she wants to see you two, but she is still unwell, and contagious, so I'm sorry, but you won't be able to see her long, okay?"

"As long as I get to see her, I'll be fine."

Both Takagi's mom and Takagawa looked at him surprised as Nishikata realized what he had said. "I MEAN! I'M WORRIED ABOUT HER! I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH HER OR ANYTHING!"

Takagi's mom giggled for a moment before smiling. "You really are just like she described, right this way."

She led them upstairs and stopped just before a door. "Now remember, she's not feeling well, so she might not be in the best of shape."

"We understand." Takagawa answered.

"Good." She opened the door and peeked inside. "Your friends are here." She opened the door, and what they saw actually stunned Nishikata; it was Takagi, but her mouth was covered by a sickness mask, her face was red, and her hair was a complete mess.

"Wow." Nishikata said as he entered the room. "You look ... like you've got it bad." He walked up to her and placed the bag of school work next to her desk before standing just a few feet away.

"Yeah, this morning I wasn't even able to sit up properly."

"That sounds horrible."

"It was."

Takagawa walked up and stood next to Nishikata. "And on Valentine's Day too."

"Yeah, now I can't give my crush chocolate."

Takagawa just stared at her for a moment, as if she couldn't believe what Takagi had said. "Well ... you could still do it and tell him that you like him."

Takagi slowly shook her head. "That's not happening."

"Why's that?" Nishikata asked as he blushed and looked away. "I mean, I understand that you're not going to tell me who, but what exactly are you waiting for? I'm sure almost any guy in our class would be ecstatic if you asked him out."

There was an awkward silence for a moment before Takagi gave a weak laugh. "Almost." She emphasized. "But anyway, did you two have a good Valentine's Day?"

Takagawa began to laugh nervously. "Well ... it was rather normal for me, minus the fact that you weren't there." She handed Takagi the manga she was holding. "And before I forget, thank you for lending it to me."

"You don't need to thank me." She said as she took the manga and placed it on her night table. "How about you Nishikata?"

"Well mine was ... I guess relatively normal." Nishikata said, causing Takagawa to face palm.

"Huh? Something happen?"

"Yeah, I got a box of chocolate in my locker, but I've asked around and have no idea who it could be."

"Someone ... gave you chocolate?" She asked in a hushed tone.

"Yeah, but ... it's likely not someone from our class."

"And ... that's bad?"

"I ... yeah, I mean, why would I want to go out with someone who I don't know really well?"

Takagi stared at Nishikata wide-eyed. "I ..." Her throat began to dry as she tried to continue. "I ... *cough*"

"Takagi?"

"I'm fine, it's- *cough**cough* nothing *cough*" She began to decline into a coughing fit as her mother stood between her and her friends.

"I'm sorry, she needs to take her medicine now."

"Okay." Nishikata said as he and Takagawa began walking out. "We'll see ourselves out, thanks for letting us see her."

They quickly left as Takagi's mom grabbed a bottle of cough syrup from the nightstand, as well as a spoon that was sitting next to it. "I knew something bad would happen." She said as she poured the medicine into the spoon.

"I'm *cough* fine mom." Takagi took her sickness mask off and opened her mouth as her mother gave her the medicine. "I *cough* *cough* *cough* just had a bad *cough* coughing fit."

"Yes, well, a deals a deal, and that was more than thirty seconds."

"I *cough* know."

"And remember, you're staying home tomorrow as well, that was part of the deal."

"I *cough* remember. Can I see them tomorrow though?"

"They can drop your homework off, but they can't come back up here. You don't want to get your boyfriend sick now, do you?"

"He's not my boyfriend *cough* yet."

"I know, but he seems to care about you very much, why not just take his advice and ask him out?"

Takagi turned away. "He'll ... ask me when he's ready."

"Fair enough, you are both only in junior high after all."

Meanwhile, Nishikata and Takagawa had just retrieved their bags from the kitchen and were making their way out. "Are you sure it was a good idea to tell her about the anonymous valentine?"

"She's one of my closest friends, why wouldn't it be?"

"Because ... um ... if you do like her ... then that might ... cause problems?"

Nishikata shook his head. "If I did, which I don't, then wouldn't keeping it from her cause more problems if she found out?"

"Fair enough I guess." They both left the house and Takagawa began walking in the opposite direction to Nishikata. "I'm going this way, so I'll see you later."

"Right, see you later."


	6. Chapter 6

Nishikata had just returned home and was now in his room, still trying to piece together who could have given him the chocolate. "Now let's see, there are no clues in my locker, no one I asked seems to have any idea, and ... that's just about it." He looked to the ceiling with an annoyed look. "So I have nothing."

Just then, his phone sounded, signaling that he received a text. "Huh?" He pulled up the text and looked at it.

**Takagi: **Thanks for coming today, it means a lot.

Nishikata felt himself blush.

**Nishikata: **Well, I promised that I'd come visit you if you were out sick, right?

**Takagi: **Still, it really made my day.

Nishikata's heart sped up a little as he looked at his phone.

**Nishikata: **It was no problem, I'm glad I was able to make your day.

**Takagi: **I thought all you wanted to do was tease me.

Nishikata blushed and he frantically began typing.

**Nishikata: **Well, we're friends as well, so I want to make sure that you're okay.

**Takagi: **Thank you. So, tell me more about this secret admirer.

Nishikata looked at the box that was sitting on his desk.

**Nishikata: **Well, What's there to tell? I don't have the faintest idea who it could have been, other than it's probably not someone from our class.

**Takagi: **So you have nothing?

**Nishikata: **I have nothing.

**Takagi: **What type of chocolate is it?

Nishikata awkwardly looked at the box before turning it slightly to realize that he hadn't broken the tape seal yet. "Well, that's embarrassing."

He peeled it off and opened the flap, as a small piece of paper fell out. "Of course." As he reached to pick it up, his phone sounded again.

**Takagi: **You haven't opened it yet, have you?

"Of course she knows."

**Nishikata: **Well I've opened it now.

**Takagi: **Well? What was in it?

Nishikata picked up the letter and began reading it.

_Nishikata_

_Would you like to meet up after school tomorrow? I'll be waiting at the front of the auditorium if you're interested._

Nishikata couldn't believe what he was reading and was quick to send a reply to Takagi.

**Nishikata: **There's not much else in here other than just homemade chocolate.

**Takagi: **Oh, well, I could ask around when I get back to school for you.

Nishikata felt his insides begin to churn. "I ... I told Takagawa that it would be wrong to lie to her if I had a crush on her ... and there would be no reason to lie to her if I don't have a crush on her ... I have to do the right thing." He went back to his phone and began typing.

**Nishikata: **Actually, there's a note in here. She wants to meet with me tomorrow after school.

Nishikata stared at his phone until as Takagi took her time replying.

**Takagi: **Are you going?

**Nishikata: **Yeah, if I'm going to turn her down, I at least want to face her.

**Takagi: **You don't know who she is, but you've already decided that you're going to turn her down?

Nishikata looked at his phone as his heart rate sped up. "Takagi ... damn, I'm trying to distract myself, but why can't I think of anything but you?!"

**Nishikata: **I already said, she's not from our class.

**Takagi: **Does that mean you have a crush on someone in our class?

"Why did you have to ask that?" Nishikata asked himself. "I ... damn it." He typed in a single three letter word, yet hesitated to his the send button. "Come on Nishikata, it's not like you're telling her that she's the one you like." He began to cry a little as his finger hovered over the send button. "What is wrong with me? I'm just telling my best friend that I have a crush on someone in our class, why is this so hard!" He continued to struggle, until he took his other hand and forced his thumb onto the send button, causing a wave of regret to surge through him.

**Nishikata: **Yes

There was an extended period of time where Nishikata was hyperventilating, as if he had just done something incredibly exhausting. "If she tried to make fun of you ... you'll think of something." He reassured himself. It took Takagi a little extra time to reply, but reply she did.

**Takagi: **I can't believe you actually admitted that you have a crush on someone, are you sure you're the same Nishikata that I've known since the beginning of middle school?

"Wait ... did I just get teased?" He sighed and began typing.

**Nishikata: **Well, it wasn't really my choice, she's amazing in every way imaginable, and she's been the only thing I've been able to think about for a while now. I'm actually kinda scared that I'm being a creep.

**Takagi: **Well, you definitely sound a little creepy.

Nishikata felt himself go cold, the very girl he had only just realized his feelings for was calling him a creep.

**Nishikata: **Yeah, I kinda figured as much.

Nishikata put his phone down and closed his eyes. "Worst time for a realization." He felt tears welling up until his phone sounded again.

**Takagi: **You should give it a shot.

"Huh?"

**Nishikata: **But you just said I sound creepy.

**Takagi: **How long have you known?

**Nishikata: **Not long.

**Takagi: **Then it makes sense that she's always on your mind, and she's probably going to be at the back of your mind for a very long time.

**Nishikata: **How long is a very long time?

**Takagi: **Till you get over them.

**Nishikata: **Then she's going to be on my mind for quite some time.

**Takagi: **Quite some time? It sounds like you've already accepted that she would never like you.

**Nishikata: **She had her pick of any boy in the school, why would she want me?

**Takagi: **I'd support you.

Nishikata felt a strange sensation of comfort and despair. "Does that mean she doesn't feel upset?" He began typing a reply.

**Nishikata: **Well, I first have to deal with whoever gave me this Valentine first.

Nishikata threw his phone against his bed and pulled his knees into his arms. "I knew I shouldn't have told Takagi."

As he sat there, he heard his phone sound again and made his way over to see what she had said.

**Takagi: **I wish I could be there with you, will you come over after?

**Nishikata: **Are you sure your mom will let me see you?

**Takagi: **Probably not, but we might get lucky.

**Nishikata: **I'll see what I can do, if I can't, then Takagawa will bring them instead.

**Takagi: **Okay, I'll hopefully see you tomorrow.

**Nishikata: **Yeah, hopefully.

Over with Takagi, she was lying in bed, grasping her chest on the verge of tears. "Why did I have to call him a creep? I know who he's in love with and that just sounded like I shot him down before he even had a chance to try." She closed her eyes as she tried to stop the tears. "Damn it! I knew that this would be a delicate time with all the teasing I do, so why did I have to give in to my bad habit?"

* * *

**This is just a quick reminder, I did write this story and I did post it on another site before posting it here. It's not finished over there, I'm just saying this now because I just posted five chapters back to back.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Is there really anything for me to say at this point? Not really, enjoy the chapter!**

**jotagammexgammer: It's Axis24 or Axis28. I tried changing it but I couldn't change what it started as for some reason.**

* * *

It was the following day and the final class had just ended. '_Why did that feel like it took forever?' _Nishikata thought as he got up and made his way to the front desk. '_Maybe I should just leave it to Takagawa, there's no telling how long I'm going to be.' _He pushed the thought aside as he reached the teacher's desk.

"Ah, Nishikata." Mr. Tanabe greeted. "I take it you're here for the same reason you were yesterday."

"Yes sir." He replied tiredly.

"Hm?" Mr. Tanabe gave him a curious look. "You seem out of it, you didn't catch what Takagi has, did you?"

"Don't think so, it's just been a long day."

"Fair enough." He handed Nishikata the bag and Nishikata looked back to see Takagawa going straight for the door.

He began walking towards her, and managed to catch up to her in the hall. "Hey!" He shouted, catching her attention.

"Nishikata?" She asked as she turned around. "What's wrong?"

"I figured you would want to check up on Takagi again today."

"Oh, well, I have something I need to take care of, so I won't be able to go."

"Really?" '_Damn, I was going to go see who it was who left me the chocolate … I guess it won't take that long though.' _"Okay then, I have something to do as well, then I'm headed to Takagi's. If your thing doesn't take that long, then we can head over together."

"Are you sure?" She asked. "If I may ask, what are you doing?"

"Oh, the girl who gave me chocolate yesterday left a note in the box asking to meet me after school."

"Really? What are you going to say to her?"

"Odds are, I'm going to have to turn her down."

"Huh?" She said sounding a little shocked. "You've … already decided?"

"Yeah, I mean, it's not the girl I like so … I just need to find a way to let her down gently."

"Why does how you let her down matter?"

"Because I don't want to be mean." He replied a little annoyed. "Besides, she has more courage than I do, and I respect that."

"Oh, well, I check by the auditorium after I'm done."

"Excuse me?!" Came Takao's voice as he and Kimura approached Nishikata. "What's this I hear about you getting chocolate yesterday?"

"Yeah Nishikata." Kimura began. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Nishikata took a few steps back while holding his hands up in defense. "No, no, you guys have it all wrong."

Takagawa laughed. "Looks like you have your hands full. I'll see you later then."

"So why did you lie to us yesterday?" Takao demanded.

"I didn't lie!" Nishikata exclaimed. "You asked if I got something from Takagi, and I didn't."

"But you didn't tell us about getting something from a girl!" Takao exclaimed.

"It's personal!" Nishikata retorted. "It was concerning enough without it going around the whole school and if I told you two, then that's exactly what would have happened!"

He began walking, pushing past them as he did. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have something important to take care of."

He marched towards the auditorium with no additional incident and found it to be surprisingly empty. "Is she … not here yet?" He made his way to the front and took a seat.

"She said she would be here … so maybe I should wait."

He waited there for a bit as he went over what he would say when she arrived. "I mean I guess I could tell her that I'm in love with Takagi … or maybe just that I'm in love with someone else. Then again, seeing as Takagi might not feel that way about me, maybe I should give her a chance and … ."

He shook his head. "No, I need to come clean and tell her the truth, not try and lead her on with something that won't go anywhere."

He sighed and looked towards the ceiling. "I owe it to her to at least get to know her right?" He placed a hand on his chest. "But … how ... exactly do I tell her that?"

He sat there and waited for a time, then waited for a longer time. Eventually, he pulled out some homework and began working on it while he waited. "No point in wasting time."

As he worked, even more time passed, and eventually, he heard the back door open. "Huh?" He quickly turned around to see Takagawa had entered and felt his heart sink. "Oh, it's just you."

"Were … you expecting someone else?" She said as she approached.

"I don't mean it like that, the girl never arrived." Nishikata said as he turned back around. "But seeing as you're here, I take it that you're finished."

"I guess you could say that." She sighed and nodded. "There's nothing left I can do."

"Then I guess it's time for me to leave." He put his homework away and stood up. "I was kinda hoping she would show up."

"Thought you said you were going to turn her down."

"Yeah, I just wanted to give her a definite answer."

"I bet she'll still get the message."

Nishikata shrugged. "Maybe." He walked over to her and forced a smile. "Shall we go?"

"Yeah, let's go."

They walked out of the auditorium and subsequently, the school, as they began making their way to Takagi's house. "Hey, Nishikata?" Takagawa began. "I'm … sorry for what happened."

"Huh?"

"I mean you sound like you really wanted to talk to her."

"I just didn't want to leave her in suspense."

"But she never showed up?"

"Yeah, I guess I won't be able to tell her now."

"Speaking of which, how long have you known you had a crush on Takagi?"

"HUH?!" Nishikata exclaimed as he turned to her. "I … I don't-"

"You said you were turning her down because you liked someone else, and what other girl do you even talk to?" She interrupted. "It's blatantly obvious."

"Please don't tell her!" Nishikata pleaded. "You can't tell her, please!"

"I won't." She said sounding almost annoyed. "Now answer my question."

"Oh, well … maybe … a day."

"Honestly, I think you two would make a cute couple."

"So … do you know if she likes me."

"No idea." She said before biting her lower lip. "And even if I did, I'd never tell you."

"Yeah, I should have figured."

They continued walking until they reached Takagi's house where they stood out in front again. "So … shall we enter?"

"Actually … I think I'll pass today." Takagawa said as they stood at the gate. "I haven't been feeling well and I don't want to get worse."

"Huh?"

"Say hi to her for me, yeah?"

"But-"

Before Nishikata could finish, Takagawa was already a block away. "Guess it's just going to be me then."

He slowly walked up and rang the doorbell, waiting for Takagi's mother to answer. "Hello?" He heard Takagi's mom say as the door opened. "Oh, Nishikata."

"Good afternoon, I just …" He held out the bag. "Came to drop this off."

"Oh, right, thank you." She said as she took the bag.

"So … how is she doing?"

"Better, but she's sleeping right now."

"Oh, yeah, I … need to get home anyway."

"No worries, thanks for stopping by."

"Me pleasure." He turned around and walked away while looking towards the sky. "I guess … we won't be seeing each other today after all."

The walk back to his house felt longer than usual, and when he got in, he found that no one else was home. "Guess it's just me then." He made his way upstairs and into his room where he sat in his chair looking at the ceiling. "So … what do I do about my feelings for Takagi? She didn't make fun of me for having a crush, so that's a plus, or at least, not much. Maybe I should make a vow to beat her in something first." He shook his head. "What kind of idiot would do something so stupid as to vow to beat their crush before confessing to them?"

As he sat there, his phone rang, catching him off guard and nearly causing him to fall out of his seat. "What the?" He looked at the phone and saw that it was Takagi. "I thought she was asleep." He answered it and put it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Hey, Nishikata, I heard I just missed you."

"Your mom said you were asleep."

"I was, she actually woke me up when she opened the door to my room, I'm kinda a light sleeper."

'_I'll have to keep that in mind.' _Nishikata paused as he reexamined his thought. '_Wait, that didn't sound right.'_

"Are you thinking something pervy again?"

"What?!" Nishikata asked as he blushed. "NO! I'm not … I'm not thinking of anything like that!"

He heard Takagi laugh and felt a little embarrassed. "I know, so how did it go?"

"How did what go?"

"Your meeting with the girl, how did it go?"

"Oh, that; well, she never showed."

"She didn't?"

"Nope, I waited there for maybe an hour. Eventually Takagawa came in and said that she was finished with her thing."

"Huh?"

Nishikata sighed. '_I'm just giving her bits at different time intervals, that probably doesn't look good.' _"Let me start from the beginning. After I grabbed your homework, I ran into Takagawa, who said she couldn't come with me to your house because she had something she needed to take care of. I said she could check with me if I'm still there when she's done, and if I am, we would go to your house together. The girl never showed up, so Takagawa got there and I decided that I waited long enough, and she probably wasn't coming."

"I see." Takagi was quiet for a moment. "Say, did you tell Takagawa that you had a crush on someone?"

"Hmm." Nishikata thought to himself for a moment before answering. "I think I mentioned it, not sure though."

"I thought you were too embarrassed to say a thing like that."

"Well, it's not like I told her who I had a crush on!" Nishikata exclaimed with a blush.

"Are you lying?"

"Nope." Nishikata said as he shook his head. "I definitely never told her the name of who I have a crush on."

"Hmm … I guess I believe you, and thanks again for stopping by, I almost feel bad that I'm going to tease you tomorrow."

"WHAT?!" Nishikata exclaimed as his face turned red. "You can't give me even a little break?"

"I told you, I can't help it."

Nishikata sighed. "Well … I guess I'll just have to not hold back either." He gave a devious smile. "Just you wait Takagi, tomorrow, I'm going to finally get back at you!"

"You know, there's still the condition I set the same day we played the twenty-one game."

"Huh? Which one was that?"

"The one where you'll win if you manage to kiss me."

Nishikata blushed again. "I … no, that's … that's too easy."

She laughed. "If you say so, I think it's a waste of an opportunity."

"Well I want to beat you for real and … wait, you said when you tease me tomorrow? Does that mean you're coming back to school tomorrow?"

"That's right, I'm not one hundred percent right now, but I should be fine after today."

"That's great news, we'll finally get a chance to walk to school together again."

"You sound a little too happy for that."

"HUH?! Well … I only mean that I'll finally be able to get back at you, that's all."

"Then I'm looking forward to seeing you try. Anyway, I don't want to keep you any longer, and I promised Sumire I'd call her as well."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow."

Takagi hung up her phone and looked at it with a feeling of dismay. "So you were the one who wrote it ... I almost can't believe it … but I guess I'm not all that surprised it was you."


	8. Chapter 8

**Nothing much to say here, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

It was the following day, and Nishikata was nervously making his way to the spot where he and Takagi usually meet up. '_It's no big deal Nishikata, you're friends, you're just walking together, that's all.' _He soon reached the location where he found Takagi already waiting.

"Nishikata?" She said as she noticed him. "Hey, long time no see."

"Yeah." He said as he walked up to her. '_Damn, I can already feel my heart racing, I almost miss being ignorant.'_

"You know, I constantly find myself wanting to be back at school for some reason, it's so strange."

Nishikata looked to the side and blushed. "Well you can't tease me when you're at home by yourself."

"That's true, and that reminds me." She reached into her bag and pulled out a book. "Thank you for letting me lend this to Sumire."

"Uh … no problem." Nishikata said as he took the manga and shoved it into his bag. '_I hope no one ends up seeing this.' _"So, should we go?"

"Yeah, let's."

The two of them made their way to school in relative peace, yet something was off. '_Takagi isn't teasing me.' _Nishikata thought as they reached the school. '_Yesterday she mentioned how she wanted to but … she hasn't done anything yet … did she have another argument?' _He looked at her, but felt that his assumption was off. '_No, it's something else … but what?'_

"Huh?" She said as she noticed Nishikata staring at her. "Is there something on my face?"

"Wha- NOPE! Nothing's wrong, just … I'm fine."

Takagi laughed at his expression and shook her head. "Sorry if I seem distracted, I have a lot on my mind today."

"Huh? I mean I guess being absent for two days would give someone a lot to think about."

"Well, that is a major portion."

"Huh? There's something else?"

"Hmm … yeah, but it happened during my time out, so I'm not sure if it counts."

The two of them changed their shoes and began making their way to class when Takagi stopped in her tracks. "Nishikata, you go on ahead, I have a few friends that I have to say hi to."

"Um … okay, I'll see you in class."

"See you in class."

Takagi began making her way down the hall, eventually running into Sumire who had just walked out of the girl restroom. "Sumire!" She greeted.

"Takagi! I take it that you're feeling better?"

"Significantly." She replied with a smile as they began walking to class together.

"So, did I miss anything big while I was out?"

"Hmm, not much I'd say, I mean aside from what happened with Nishikata, Valentine's Day was rather uneventful."

"So there are no new couples then?"

"Yup."

Takagi nodded. "Though, I can't believe that the girl who gave Nishikata that chocolate would write him a letter only ditch him like that."

"Well, he was going to turn her down, so it was probably for the best."

"Yeah, but imagine what that would do to her confidence. Backing out, then to know that her worries were right; she'd never have the courage to go through with anything ever again."

"Um, yeah, I mean … I guess."

They continued walking in silence as they avoided looking at each other. "But how would she even know that Nishikata wasn't interested in her? I think he only told you and me." Takagi asked as she turned to Sumire.

"Uh, yeah, but she didn't need to actually know, maybe she did chicken out."

"Maybe." She looked back to where she was walking. "But I think, she did know, and that she did show up, but Nishikata simply didn't realize it."

"Oh … how do you figure?"

"Because Nishikata is the kind of guy you have to know at least a little bit about to have a crush on, so the list of girls who would actually know him well enough to have a crush on him is … very short."

"Uh … how short are we talking?"

"Hm." She placed a finger on her chin and looked up. "Well, there is Yukari, she did do that camp committee thing with him, but I don't think it was her."

"Oh, is that all?"

"No." Takagi stated bluntly.

"Well, who else is there?"

Takagi simply turned to Sumire and stared at her.

"Huh? What is it?"

She simply stared.

"Takagi?"

There was a strange chill in the air, as Sumire let out a sigh of defeat. "I guess I'm busted then." She said with a sad smile.

"Why did you do it?"

"Which part?" She asked.

"Why did you give it to him and why didn't you tell me?"

"Well … that's a little hard to explain."

"You like him?"

"Well there is that."

"Okay, so why not tell me?"

"Well … I wasn't expecting you to not be in that day."

"You … I see." Takagi began. "You wanted me to see it."

"Nishikata's not the only one between the two of you who's afraid of intimacy." Sumire said as she looked to the side. "The only difference is that you're pushing him forward, yet you're not pushing yourself, are you?" She shook her head. "You yourself have told me that every time he's acted remotely romantic, you tease him. If you keep this up then he might never believe that you like him, and you may lose your chance."

Takagi looked down as Sumire turned back to her. "Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for things to turn out this way, I just wanted you to know that if you wait too long then someone else might try and make a move … though I may have gone a bit too far."

"Maybe a little." Takagi replied. "But I'm not angry, just promise me one thing?"

"What's that?"

"Don't try something like that again."


	9. Chapter 9

**And here is the final chapter of this story, I hope you all had fun.**

* * *

The schoolday had come to a close and Takagi and Nishikata were packing up their things, ready to go home. '_Should I really do this?' _Takagi thought to herself. '_I mean … Sumire did have a point.' _She picked up the last of her things and turned to Nishikata. "Ready to go?"

"Uh, yeah." Nishikata replied nervously.

'_I don't even need to ask if he wants to walk home anymore, he really has realized his feelings. Not that he's ready though.' _They made their way out of the class room and down the hall. "So, tell me a bit about her."

"About who?"

She leaned closer and smiled. "The girl you like."

Nishikata blushed as he stumbled away. "I …" He took a deep breath as they began walking again. "Well, she … I like her … a lot."

"That's not much to go on."

"Yeah, but I know you; if I give you a single detail, then you'll find out exactly who it is." He looked away. "Then you'd hold that over my head forever and never stop teasing me about it."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, that's what you always do."

"Hm." She placed a finger on her chin and began thinking. "In that case … maybe I should just ask for her name."

"Not going to tell you that either."

"That's no fair." She moaned. "But I'll find out eventually."

Nishikata groaned as Takagi looked over at him. '_Wow, he really looks uncomfortable with the idea of me finding out who it is, and I know it's me, so maybe he really doesn't think I would return his feelings.' _She shook her head. '_Then … even if it wasn't for my own sake, I need to go through with this.'_

She began to feel a little worried as they finished changing their shoes and quickly approached the exit of the school. '_It won't be long now.'_

They left the school grounds and as soon as Takagi grabbed her bike, she paused. '_It's now or never.'_

"Is everything okay?" Nishikata asked. "You seem … uneasy."

"Kinda." She said as she placed her bag into her basket and began fishing in it for something. "I know it's a little late but," She pulled out a small red box with a ribbon on it.

"Was that … supposed to be for the boy you liked?"

"Mmh hmh." She said with a nod. "Seeing as I was unable to give it on Valentine's Day, I was considering just … giving it in person … it was … very nerve wracking."

"So you didn't do it?"

'_I'm about to.' _She let out a sigh and turned to Nishikata. "Here, it'll go bad if I keep it any longer."

Nishikata looked at it with a sad look in his eye. "You sure?"

"Yes, I am." She said as she smiled. '_I guess Sumire was right, both of us have a long way to go before we're ready for a relationship'_ "Happy late Valentine's Day."


End file.
